Neem oil
Neem oil is made by squishing a neem drupe while having an empty jug in your inventory. There are two neem vines in the 'lobby' of the dungeon (near the store) so you can stock up before meeting any monsters. Once you have crushed one fruit, all the rest are crushed automatically which makes it very quick to get a decent amount of the neem oil. The oil is stackable within the jug. The "Check" option is used to see how many doses of neem oil there are, as the appearance of the jug does not change according to the amount of oil stored in it. The jug can hold up to 2000 neem oil. It can be used by using the "Sprinkle" option on the jug when near a monster in the Polypore Dungeon - the target will be selected automatically based on proximity. When used on a target, the character runs towards it and throws the oil on it, weakening the target by lowering its max hit, attack rate and defence. The target also loses its ability to use its toxic fungus ability. Neem oil will last about 20 seconds, and cannot be used another time on the same target until it has worn off. It can, however, be used on another nearby target in this time. Using it on a monster gives you 6.5 Herblore experience. If the "Sprinkle" option is used when no possible targets are nearby, nothing will happen and the player will be notified. "Nearby" is defined by within 6 squares of the player in any direction. For example, a Ganodermic runt three squares north and three squares east of the player could be sprinkled in this manner, while one seven squares south could not. When in combat, it is possible to sprinkle neem oil on other creatures. This however, can be done IF the monster you are fighting has been sprayed with this, or if you are too far from the monster you are fighting. If you are within space of the monster that hasn't been sprayed yet, you will spray the monster you are fighting then nearby ones. The monster will sometimes drop items when oil is used on it. It is not required to be in combat with the monster to weaken it, nor will using the oil cause the monster to become aggressive. It will generally only drop one or two items per use of oil. The rarity and variance in the item dropped may depend on the monster used on. Possible items dropped include: Neem drupe (drops quite often, this essentially refunds your neem oil), Grimy herbs (Guam, Marrentill, Tarromin, Harralander, Lantadyme, Irit, Avantoe, Ranarr, and Kwuarm), Vial of Water, Eye of newt, Swamp tar, Fungal flake, Polypore spore. When using against grifolic and ganodermic creatures, players will be unable to receive their respective flakes until they have the required Slayer level to harm them. For example, a player with 95 Slayer who sprays neem oil on a Ganodermic beast will receive 1 or 2 ganodermic flakes. If they do not have the required Slayer level, players will only receive Fungal flakes instead of their respective flakes. For example, if a player with 80 Slayer uses neem oil on a Ganodermic beast, they will only receive Fungal flakes instead. Rewards Unique Herblore ingredients Herbs Trivia *Despite being called "A natural fungicide", it cannot finish off mutated zygomites like normal Fungicide. *In the real world, is known for its ability to kill a skin mite known as scabies, and many other skin afflictions. Category:Polypore Dungeon